Heart of the Sea
by Maeve Of the Nile
Summary: To be free Will must find the heart of the sea, but can he do what it takes to regain his freedom? Especially when he begins to feel again after 3 centuries. Willxoc
1. Preview

Heart of the Sea Preview 

Cast 

Captain William Turner: _Orlando Bloom_

Captain Jack Sparrow: _Johnny Depp_

Calypso/Tia Dalma: _Naomie Harris _

Bill Turner: _Stellan Skarsgard_

Jeremy Strathers: _Jeremy Irons _

Amara Strathers: _(kinda like) Amy Adams _

_Everyone knows of Captain Turner and the final battle against Lord Becket, the battle that forever changed Will Turner's life. From that moment on he was to ferry souls lost at sea, only to be on land once every ten years. _

Will nuzzling with Elizabeth "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Will leaves and the Dutchman is seen disappearing with the green flash never to be seen for another ten years.

_The years passed…_

Elizabeth waits with her son watching the sun set and the Dutchman appear.

_And though men were once again free to sail the seas, piracy was becoming nothing but legend and the story of Captain Will Turner became nothing but a whisper on the seas. _

"I have done my duty well don't you think? I've ferried souls to the other side for nearly two centuries, I've never strayed from it like Jones, even when I lost everything I ever held dear." Will said in anguish looking at the sea goddess Calypso hoping that she could help him. "What is it that you ask?" Calypso in the form of Tia Dalma asks as he turns to the window looking out into the sea. "Freedom, true freedom. How can anyone stab my heart and free me if they don't even believe I exist!"

_Will Turner sought the key to his freedom, a way to get back the life he lost. _

" You must bring me the heart of the sea, freely given, at the ultimate price. Once the blood intwines with your heart only then can you be truly free." Tia Dalma said searching Will's face for any emotion besides the indifference.

"How will I know what it is?"

"You will know when you can hear and feel the beat of your heart as if it still lay beneath your breast."

_After 100 years the search continues…_

"Papa tell me again of Captain Turner please!!" the little girl asked her eyes the colour of the ocean sparkling with interest. Jeremy picked up his five year old daughter. "But you've heard it loads of times." "Pleasssseee!" "Oh alright Amara."

_Now in the 21__st__ century Will Turner must find the heart or be Captain of the Dutchman for all time…_

"Who are you supposed to be? Calypso?" Will said looking her costume up and down the blue of her dress billowing as she moved her ocean coloured eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You're the first to guess right most of the men here just think I'm a pirate wench." Will laughed and it rolled over her like velvet.

* * *

"That's a beautiful necklace where did you get it?" Will asked running his thumb over the heart pendant with the pearl.

"My nanny gave it to me she said it was the heart of the sea."

_What happens when the heart of the sea becomes more than a key to freedom _

* * *

"It's the only way I can be free, I have to get her to give me that necklace!" Will said frustrated.

"But Mate think for a second why would Tia- Jack was cut off by Will in rage.

"I don't care! I just want the end of all of this."

* * *

"I will not let that witch of a goddess have my child, I didn't die just so she could mould her into some pawn." Jeremy said grabbing a sword and putting it on his person.

"And what of my son." Bill asked, Will had endured enough he wanted his son to be free of this.

"I'm sorry what happened to your son was unjust, but I will not see my daughter suffer for it!"

_And hearts become intangled…_

Will offered her his hand "Dance with me?" Amara smiled softly and let him whisk her to the dance floor. They began to slowly sway to the music the words taking them in "_So Close…" _

* * *

"You love him don't you?" Jack asked as he watched her grab 2 pistols and 3 knives before hiding them on her person.

Amara sighed "Yes, and I am going to find his heart. Once I do I'm going to stab it and take his place." Jack took her hand that was trying to stuff the pistol into the waistband of her pants.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"What choice do I have?"

_And Sacrifices must be made. _

"You fool! The heart of the ocean was never the necklace!" Jeremy yelled in rage. This boy was going to destroy everything he had done to protect her.

* * *

"I've got to stop her, I won't have her living this hell of an existence! Even if it means I have I spend the rest of eternity stuck in this hell!"

_And Freedom comes at a much higher price…_

" WILL! NO!!!" Amara ran and grabbed the heart from Beckett's hands.

"I WILL HAVE THAT HEART!!" The blade thrust into her chest….

"AMARA NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

* * *

"you're free….."

* * *

"I love you….."

_Coming Soon_

Well that's the preview if you're interest in the fic and want to read it let me know. If I get enough good reviews I'll post the first chapter.

Maeve


	2. After the brethren court

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Everyone knew the stories of the sea and everyone had their own version of the tales. But no matter what tale you told the truth held still. Captain Turner and the brethren court ended the war with Beckett that day, but at a very high price. Ten years at sea ferrying souls to the other side for one day ashore, and so it was for years to come… _

William Turner didn't care about the fame or the fact that pirates were now free to roam the seas. For what good it does piracy as a whole was dying down, the world was being mapped, and with most everything discovered the mystery of the sea began to disappear and Will was growing tired. He had freed his father and married the woman he loved. Only to be apart from her and his son, he missed watching his son grow up and growing old with his wife. He came back every ten years to find Elizabeth more aged and broken than before. His son a moan and married before he died serving in the army. Elizabeth was not long to follow. William's heart buried with her, the only woman to truly have it. His story had become legend and it would seem he would be bound for all eternity to the Dutchman.

Finally after nearly two centuries he called once more upon Calypso and ask her if there was any way to be free, to be given back the life he lost. He had after all carried out his duty with out fault for years, more than his predecessor could say. It was long past time for him to feel the peace he so freely gave the souls he guarded.

That night Calypso came to him in the form he knew her best as Tia Dalma. "Captain Turner I believe you called for me?" Will looked up from his desk in his quarters. "I did"

"Well what is it? Why have you called me?" Will rose and walked around to face her. "I have done my duty well don't you think? I've ferried souls to the other side for nearly two centuries, I've never strayed from it like Jones, even when….when I lost everything I ever held dear." A brief look of sadness passed over Calypso's face. It was true he had suffered much and for much of that she held blame. She had been blinded by her fury and betrayal of Jones and she had not helped him when she had the chance. She was harsh but not heartless. She had after all known love and what is was to lose it. She would not have wished her pain upon anyone. She could not go back and undo what was done but perhaps she could do something now… "You have fulfilled your duty more than I hoped for, What is it that you ask?"

Will took a deep breath and looked toward the sea. "Freedom, true freedom. My life has become nothing more than a whisper on the seas, How can anyone stab my heart and free me if they don't believe I exist!" Calypso thought for a moment, true Will's life had become legend and legends were rarely believed as truth perhaps, yes perhaps she could do something for him after all. She turned to him "William as you know for most everything in life a price must be paid. This will be no different, and perhaps higher than what you have already given, are you sure this is what you want?" Will thought for a moment, a price higher than what he had already paid he couldn't believe one could exist, but then again with Calypso you never knew, nevertheless. "I have nothing to lose, yes it is what I want above all else."

Calypso breathed in deeply he had no idea what he as agreeing to she knew that but desperate men seldom did. "While I fear I can never give to you the life you lost I can give to you a new one, whereby you live and die as a man you may either live in the current time or go back to your time the choice is yours do not decide now do you still agree to my terms thus far Turner?" William nodded. "Very well then, you must bring to me the heart of the sea, freely given at the ultimate price, and once the blood intwines with your heart only then can you be truly free." A rhyme great that was all he needed right now. "How will I know what it is?" "You will know it when you can hear and feel the beat of your heart as if it still lay beneath your breast. When you find it you will be granted 60 days on land to retrieve it nothing more then you must bring it to me. Good luck William Turner you will certainly need it." With that Calypso disappeared like she was never there to begin with, and the search for the heart of the sea began.

_Port Royal 1991 _

Jeremy Strathers watched as his little girl played in the sand, her coral red hair billowing in the wind and her ocean coloured eyes sparkling with amusement. It was amazing that his little Amara should look nothing like her mother but still had her beauty. He looked upon his Pearl her bronze skin flawless her liquid dark eyes endless and her silky black hair shining in the sunlight. How he loved her more than words could say but he knew she would not stay for much longer it was in her nature to be free and no force of nature could tie her down. He would not try to, he just hoped he got to stay with his daughter, her he could not lose. As the sun dipped below the horizon they headed back to the house.

Pearl got their child ready for bed and tucked her in. To help Amara sleep she always sang to her and tonight was no different except perhaps the song she was singing. She would leave tonight but not before she said goodbye to her child in the best way she knew how. She couldn't take Amara with her, Amara was mortal, she was not and her home called to her. One day Amara would join her but for now all she could do was leave her with this last memory. "_Cast your eyes on the ocean, cast your soul to the sea, when the dark night seems endless please remember me, please remember me, please remember me…" _Tears slipped from her eyes as she bestowed one last kiss her daughter's forhead. She unclaspsed her necklace and gently placed it on her. "Sleep my child and remember where you come from, my sweet child until we meet again."

She left the room and when she turned around she found Jeremy standing there. "Jeremy- he cut her off "Until we meet again? You're leaving? Now? She's only 3 Amara needs you! I need you!" he knew this moment was coming but he couldn't let her go. "Jeremy I must go back you know that I can't stay. Amara has you I have no doubt you will raise her well and when she comes of age I will come for her." This caught Jeremy off guard. "What do you mean come for her?" "What did you think she would stay here forever, she can't I will return for her and make her into the goddess she is, she will be as I am it is her destiny."

Jeremy felt anger rise inside him how dare she decide their daughter's future. "You will not take her Pearl she's a child a human child and deserves to have a normal life." "And so she will until she reaches adulthood she is not of this world you will do well to remember that, she will return to me make no mistake Jeremy- "How dare you , if she decides that is what she wants then fine but she will live a normal life I will not let you destroy that." Pearl sighed he could not understand he saw Amara as the innocent child she was not what she truly was. "Enjoy her while you can Jeremy childhood does not last unfortunately take care of her and goodbye."

Before his eyes the woman he loved had torn his heart out, betrayed their child and disappeared. He shook his head and felt a heavy weight being laid on his shoulders. He would have to tell his daughter something she would not understand why mommy would leave. Damn her! Damn her to hell! How was he to raise her alone knowing she would return for her, to make into something against her will. No he would not have it, if he could help it he would protect her and let her live the life she deserved even if it killed him.

**There's the first chapter hope you enjoyed it. Remember to R&R**

**Maeve**


	3. Now and again

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, though I wish I did.

A/N: I made small edit, in which will, is given 60 days instead of 30 to retrieve the heart this will come up in the next chapter. Also the preview was just the main idea lines that are used there may change as will scenes. Lyrics are from flypside's spun. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2 : 17 years later

"_Papa, papa."_ The little girl giggled as her father picked her up and twirled her around on the beach. _"Yes my little mermaid." "Tell me again papa, tell me about pirates."_ The ocean air whipped around her face as the memory came flooding back to her. She had been playing in the ocean most of the day, soaked to the bone her father had come to get her for supper. When she had once again asked him to tell her about pirates. How she loved it when her father told her about pirates, especially the famed Captain Turner. She could have gone for hours listening to his stories. But that had been before her father had changed after the age of 10 he became distant and paranoid. They moved from their home by the sea in Port Royal to Chicago. Even though things had gotten rough between them as she got older, she still missed him. Amara watched as the sun crept up from the horizon, and the morning breeze whipped through her long fiery hair, _"my little mermaid"_ it seemed to whisper, a single tear made its way down her cheek. No matter how things had turned out, of any sound in the world she would have given anything to hear her father's voice again, just once. Wiping the tears away she stood, and turned to head back to her small home here in Maine. If she had turned only but a second later she would have seen a green flash illuminate the sky.

Will inhaled the morning air. Maine, one of his favorite places to be, over the years Calypso had lengthened his once a day every ten years to a full 24hrs every 5 years.

_See we gotta get it right but we always get it wrong  
And it be the same old thing and it be the same old song  
Tryin' to fight to survive Tryin' to fight for our lives_

As he, his crew and his ship had automatically changed to blend in with the city as it always did. The Dutchman changed into a nice luxury yacht. Their regular pirate clothing also changed into more comfortable attire. This time he wore a black silk shirt, and black jacket, paired with dark denim jeans. His hair loose and around his shoulders, to anyone he would meet, he would appear to be a 23 year old business man, not the three hundred year old pirate he was.

_See I'm only tryin' to live I don't wanna say goodbye  
But the day that it all should end Holla back some more that be  
Cause we'll all be born again_

With the boat docked, he straightened his jacket grabbed his wallet from below deck and headed out into town. "Here we go again." He thought as he made his way through the bustling port.

_Maybe then we'll all be free and the day that it all should stop  
Is a day that will never come Cause we gonna live forever  
Spinnin' until we're spun _

_Here we go one more time here we go one more time  
Now we Spinnin' yeah we spinnin'  
Yeah we spinnin' now we spun _

Later that night Amara took her shower and quickly fixed her hair and makeup before putting on her costume. She worked at a local bar and lounge called the black pearl, her boss was real interesting character and tonight being Halloween he requested all the employees to be in costume. She had taken great pride in getting her costume together, no one would guess who she was. Putting the finishing touches on her self she took one last quick look in the mirror to her car to drive to work.

It was around 6 and Will had wanted to grab dinner and a drink. A friend of his had told him something about a bar he owned in town, if only he could remember the name. As he walked through town he didn't miss the looks he got from some of the women. Any normal man would take full advantage of that, but after three hundred years he was tired of it. It was then that he spotted it, after all these years Jack still had one heck of a sense of humor. Will smiled as he entered the black pearl bar and lounge.


End file.
